After School Special
by Jaigagne
Summary: Maura and Jane meet in high school, but not as students.
1. Chapter 1

Title: After School Special  
Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: PG for now, possible NC-17 later  
Summary: Maura and Jane meet in high school, but not as students.  
Disclaimer: These characters are in no way mine- I just wanted to put on a puppet show for some fan girls!  
Authors Note: This is a little AU fic that came to me in the middle of the night. I know I haven't updated "Newton's 3rd Law" in quiet some time, but I hope to find the inspiration to soon! Thank you to all who read!

```````

Maura Isles looked comfortably around the empty classroom. She had been teaching high school level science for about three years now, and she loved her students- but she suspected she may enjoy the quiet of the afternoon more. This preference may or may not have something to do with her new lunch-period companion.

Jane Rizzoli was, at first, incredibly dismayed when she was assigned to the hallways of a local, public high school. She had always dreamed of working homicide but she was still a rookie, and as a rookie, she was stuck breaking up fights, catching students drinking, having sex, or both. She wasn't particularly thrilled by her everyday routine but there was something to be said for the upside.

As the brunette was making her rounds she heard some pretty outrageous cursing emanating from an open door. Peaking in, she witnessed a young teacher standing firmly behind her desk while a student had their hands continuously slamming on the desktop.

"This is unacceptable!" the female student howled.

"You're right." the teacher said calmly. "Your exam made it clear that your commitment to this class is unacceptable. With that in mind, I have no intention of changing your grade just so you can participate in field hockey."

The student growled.

"But I am willing to tutor you, if you have the intention of passing this class."  
Jane nudged the door quietly. "Is something the matter," she glanced up at the sign above the door. "Ms. Ilses?"

The teacher broke into a soft smile at the sight of a concerned face. "Thank you officer, everything's fine."

"Forget this!" the aggressor bellowed.

The brunette moved aside as the firmer athlete stormed out. "Kids huh?" Jane smirked while entering the classroom.

"Mm,"the blonde agreed while putting her desk back in order. "it's a shame though, she's very capable."

"Do you mind if I come in Ms. Isles?" the brunette queried in the awkwardness of the threshold.

"Oh! Of course- come in." the teacher looked allowing a honey tint to overtake the lowlights of her hair. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage though officer."

Jane made her way across the room and extended her hand over the desk.

"Jane Rizzoli." she said warmly.

"It's good to meet you, Jane Rizzoli. You can call me Maura."

The hand shake lingered for a second too long.

"I'm actually about to start my lunch hour of you'd like to join me."

"I think Frost has the cafeteria covered, so I just might."

Maura flashed another smile at the woman across from her, grateful for the adult company. After taking a cue from the blonde, Jane pulled up a chair and sat with a relaxed stance. She watched her new compagnion intently as the blonde brought out a bag from her desk and began to empty it's contents.

"Would you like some Jane?"

Jane smiled at a neatly-cut sandwich triangle and took it gingerly from her new companion. "What is this?" the uniformed officer asked as she turned it around in her hands, trying to guess at the contents.

"It's Marshmallow and Peanut butter." Maura answered while glancing at Jane mid-bite.

Her companion eyed the sandwich one more time before take a small bite, that was followed by a pleased grin that played across her lips.

"I hope you're not this nice to your students, they'd be walking all over you."

"Oh, I can hold my own." a confident twang colored her words.

"Some how, I don't think I'd be challenging you in a classroom." Jane mused before taking another a bite.

Maura remembered their meeting fondly, and their joint lunches had happened everyday since, as long as Jane didn't have to dash somewhere to help the other officers stationed on school grounds.

When she came into school that morning, she found a red apple on her desk. Picking it up curiously, the blonde found a note sitting underneath it.

"Some student decided to start his drug business out of the men's bathroom, so no lunch break for me today. Would you be free for dinner instead? Enjoy the apple!"

A warm feeling enveloped Maura's spine as a soft expression crossed her face. Her fingers tapped lightly over her cell phone screen inquiring the time and place. About five minutes later a ding echoed from her bag.

"I'll pick you up from school, after you're done grading if that's alright."

"You're not going to tell me where- are you." Maura typed back.

"Nope :)"

She set her phone down gently and palmed the apple in her hands, before taking another bite. The bell rang and a din suddenly filled the halls. It had just begun and Maura already wanted the school day to end.

Jane had, had about enough of this petty crime crap. No challenge. You threaten to call a few parents and BAM- everyone knows where to point the fingers.

But at least the work day was almost over, she thought. The brunette was looking forward to seeing Maura outside of the school. Really looking forward to it actually. She had to admit though, it wasn't just because she found her friendly company enjoyable. Maura was interesting, kind, incredibly intelligent, and it would be a crime to leave out beautiful. Jane blushed slightly as she painted the image of her friend in her mind.

They had been seeing each other every day for quite some time now. And there had been some definite flirting involved, whether or not the young teacher was aware of it, was the question. Maura had never discussed men before during their time together and a lot of other teachers tended to avoid the honey-tinted blonde, so it was difficult to gauge her behavior with other people she may be acquainted with.

But it had become painfully obvious to Jane that her own interests had exceeded friendly when she had heard other teachers and students openly conversing about how strange the science teacher was and how she, "Kept organs in the back room." or "Dissected frogs in her free time." Jane didn't necessarily care if it was true or not, though she had to admit that Maura definitely had an interesting mind, but the fact that they didn't care if Maura heard them- made Jane livid. Her fist clenched at the thought of people being so unkind to someone who was so good-natured. Maura was the type of teacher that would spend a few hours after school walking students through experiments step-by-step and giving extra help to those that may not even want it. Jane wouldn't deny it was pretty heart-warming to peak into her friend's classroom when Maura was teaching.

Tonight, Jane though, tonight I'll try and feel out if Maura's interested or not. The police officer could not help but be nervous and excited all at the same time.

"I hope Maura likes what I have planned..."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After School Special 2/?

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: PG for now, possible NC-17 later

Summary: Maura and Jane meet in high school, but not as students.

Disclaimer: These characters are in no way mine- I just wanted to put on a puppet show for some fan girls!

Authors Note: This is a little AU fic that came to me in the middle of the night. I know I haven't updated "Newton's 3rd Law" in quiet some time, but I hope to find the inspiration to soon! Thank you to everyone who's read the first chapter!

Maura shuffled her papers in order as she began to pack up for the day. Her classes had been relatively uneventful, no fires, so she didn't have to worry about changing out of singed clothing before she went to- wherever Jane might be taking her. The blonde had to admit, she was a little surprised by the invitation to meet outside of the school walls, in a pleasant way of course. The police officer was fiery, determined, and seemed to take more than a mild interest in what the she had to say, even if all she could sometimes talk about was a recent study she had read in her free time or the endless amounts of hours she had spent on her current Masters thesis.

Where everyone else had rolled their eyes and walked away, Jane had stayed voluntarily and asked about her class and her intellectual pursuits. Maura wasn't sure if anyone had taken such a sincere interest in her before. Ever.

Jane always looked very crisp in her uniform too. Maura liked that, though she often wondered what her friend might look like out of the uniform- in casual clothes... I mean, the blonde analyzed the thought.

Or maybe just out of the uniform.

Maura had surrendered herself to the fact that she may have some- physical urges towards the officer, to say the least. Maura had never been one for emotional relationships, though that might be because no one had ever really shown much of an interest in having one with her. Sure, they all kept saying how attractive she was and how much they wanted her in their bed- but rarely had anyone said, "I hope we can talk more about it tomorrow!" and mean it, like Jane always had.

But even thinking about an emotional aspect to this attraction, wouldn't be helpful at the moment. Or at least in Maura's opinion. She was already jumping the gun a little, assuming that the brunette might have some physical urges of her own.

Jane paced around her vehicle for several minutes, over-thinking the evening. The only tricky part about not telling Maura that they were going to be eating something Jane would be making herself and that it would be at Jane's apartment, is that Jane hadn't really figured out if Maura would be comfortable with such an intimate setting.

Friends could come over for food and drinks- right? That could be a friend thing just as easily as a "Would you please- be in a romantic, girlfriend, type relationship with me?" thing- Right?

The pacing was interrupted by her cellphone vibrating on her hip, "All finished for the day. Want me to meet you in the parking lot?"

Maura had glanced out her classroom's window several minutes before she picked up her phone, and wasn't quiet sure what Jane was doing out there by her cop car. She wanted to say it was a sign of anxiousness, but she had never known the brunette to be anything but confident. She couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with dinner, but tried to repress a laugh at the very idea.

Jane took a deep breath after informing Maura that she would go meet her in the classroom. Walking down the hall, she took a moment to appreciate the absolute silence that the end of a school day supplied. No fighting, no shoving, no stealing, no runn- Oh for fuck's sakes.

A kid skateboarded towards her with a look of incredible desperation with a sprinting Officer Frost closely in toe.

"Got it!" he yelled as he tackled the delinquent- an ounce of pot slipping out of his hands and sliding across the ground to Jane's feet.

She stepped on the baggy as it slid under her left foot, eyebrows raised.

"Really Kid? You couldn't wait till you were off school grounds?" The brunette shook her head while bending over to capture the bag in her hand.

What is it with teenagers and pot?

Frost had pinned the guy smartly underneath himself and smiled up at his colleague. "Course not, that wouldn't be any fun." the kid groaned into the floor. "Would it? It's Nate right?"

A thumb went up as he tried to lift his head to breath.

"Shame, you just got out of Juvi too. Don't worry about it Jane. I've got this one."

Officer Rizzoli let out a sigh of relief as she handed the ounce over. "I owe ya one Barry."

"Have fun!" Officer Frost let out in a sing-song voice.

Jane wanted to look back and say something, but she let it go and walked on. He wasn't blind, so she couldn't fault him too much. All she wanted to think about right now was the woman waiting for her down the hall.

Maura grasped the threshold, leaned out, and glanced out into the hallway. "Everything okay out there Officer?"

Jane beamed at Maura, leaving the scene of Frost picking the kid up by his jacket in her wake. "Perfect."

"Oh, well then if it's perfect-" the blonde jested with an eye-roll and a smile. "Shall we?"

Jane could see the fabric of a soft, slightly faded, red dress hang from her friend behind the door frame. Her hair looked wonderful and perfect to Jane, even though Maura often mussed in a response to stress when she thought her students weren't looking. Today must have been an easy day for her, Jane thought with a smile.

"We shall." the brunette replied confidently.

Maura pulled herself back into the room and grabbed her bag. Jane followed after her, mesmerized by the simple concept, that she had been allowed to meet this wonderful person simply because she'd been saddled with a job that she didn't enjoy. But this job, this terrible annoying job, was the thing she looked forward to everyday- and the weekends were long and lonely. But this seemingly endless time and space of thought that involved her and the lovely woman before her were cut short by Maura spinning around, unknowingly into Jane.

The contact was a surprise to both of them but Maura looked up and dark eyes met hazel. They searched one another briefly, until the corner of the officers mouth curved into a smile while her hand reached for the blondes.

The teacher found her fingers reciprocating the grasp with an easy motion, like it was completely natural. And with that she followed the uniform clad brunette into the hall, out of the school, and into her vehicle.

"Will you at least give me a hint?" Maura pleaded, almost like she was imitating one of her students.

Jane shook her head with both hands on the steering wheel. The grasp of her right hand held firmly, but it still felt like the wheel might as well be emptiness. If it had been possible to get into a car while holding someone's hand- she would have done it.

They'd been in the behind the wheel for a little over ten minutes now, and the blonde could not for the life of her figure out where they might be going. Her apartment was in this direction and she couldn't think of any places that might be a possibility.

Jane's expression slowly changed to one that was a little hesitant. She still didn't know if Maura was going to be okay with her apartment yet. It was too late now though, they were too far away from anywhere that would be viable- and turning around would just be off-putting to her passenger. All she could do was exhale and pull into the parking lot behind her building.

The blonde looked around for a moment taking in their location. "I live across the street." She said, the minute she had realized it. "Do you live here?" She turned to find a very fidgety police officer.

"Um yeah- I do... I figured I could cook you dinner. Ya know- to... pay you back for that first lunch you shared with me." the brunette tried her best not to look down into the dashboard. "Wait-" she took in the teacher's words. "You do?"

Jane wondered how she might have missed her after all of these months of living here.

"I do, for about three years now" Maura's puzzled expression softened into one of appreciation and fondness. "And dinner sounds wonderful, as long as you let me help."

"You don't have to." Jane replied quickly.

"I want to." the blonde said softly.

Jane felt a hand covering her right, that had been resting on the stick shift.

"Would you like to go in then?" the brunette whispered, as if a loud noise would break the physical connection.

Maura would by lying if she said she wasn't a little shocked from her emotional response to her hand touching the brunette's. She couldn't help but reply with an equal softness.

"I would."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: After School Special 3/? Pairing: Jane/Maura Rating: PG-13 for this chapter, NC-17 later Summary: Maura and Jane meet in high school, but not as students. Disclaimer: These characters are in no way mine. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, TNT, and whoever. - I just wanted to put on a puppet show for some fan girls! But they are a little different with me. Cause I changed the world they live in. Authors Note: This is a little AU fic that came to me in the middle of the night. I know I haven't updated "Newton's 3rd Law" in quiet some time, but I hope to find the inspiration to soon! Thank you to everyone who's read! Special Note: Thank you ml_spikie for your assistance! And thank you ithnkivbrokenit for commenting continuously! haha You made the day more fun.

Jane had to admit that she was more than a little nervous about

preparing a meal for Maura. She had never been much for fancy cuisine and never strayed very far from chicken or some sort of pasta. The brunette had frozen in embarrassment when the blonde burst out laughing when the suggestion of Macaroni had escaped the officer's lips. After a few seconds, Jane loosened after seeing that the laughter was a warm one, full of affection. Her shoulders began to relax as she watched the school teacher run her hands across the contents of her cabinets, looking for spices or ingredients that might add an extra delight or two to the noodles.

The apartment was small, but filled with artifacts from Jane's life. The layout was warm and inviting; with the walls adorned with pictures of what Maura could easily discern has her friend's family. The features had carried over nicely to the brunette. The blonde flicked her eyes to Jane and took a moment to appreciate the officer's physic as she peeled off her officer's jacket.

Heading into the kitchen, Maura tried her best to stay as focused as possible while analyzing what she had to work with food wise. It was obvious that the brunette didn't do this often because the cabinets clearly were not stocked for two. She also couldn't help but feel Jane's eyes upon her from time to time. The sensation wasn't too intense or intrusive, but every time she glanced to see the expression that accompanied it, Jane would quickly turn away and pretended she had found something to do.

The blonde had to admit, it was pretty adorable to see her friend, who was normally so confident, act like a twelve year old with a crush.

Jane wanted to kick herself for not planning this better. She was glad that she had gone to the grocery store a few days ago. Even though she didn't have much, there were at least a few things that might work for actual cooking. It didn't help to have Maura gliding across her kitchen in such a distracting manner.

The blonde had taken off her heels at the door, out of a sign of

courtesy. After Maura had gracefully set her shoes aside and

straightened to an upright position, Jane was allowed to assess the woman's actual height. She had never noticed how petite the blonde was, and couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the school teacher balanced on her tip-toes to shuffle through the high shelves. It was a little surreal for the brunette to accept that Maura was in her kitchen.

The wine had been poured and the atmosphere had evolved into one of relaxed intimacy. The seats had migrated to the same side of the round, kitchen table. The meal had ended with plates discarded to the empty portion of the clothed surface, leaving the occupants to lift their glasses and initiate physical exchanges that where becoming more obvious by the minute.

Jane couldn't help being mesmerized by Maura as the subject of her day turned into somewhat of a performance.

"So Kenneth obviously hadn't listened to a single instruction I had provided that hour, a fact I am now painfully aware of." Jane smiled as she watched her companion burst into motion. "He couldn't stop staring down Tracy's shirt, freaked out when he got caught; while managing to knock over the chemical, soak the countertop, and light the entire table top on fire."

"Wait, you mean the Kenneth who's already singed off an eyebrow? From that incident where you had to shove him under one of those classroom showers last week?" Jane asked, astonished that this kid could still get a lab partner.

"Yep, that'd be him." Maura nodded grimly. "All the while, Tracy just keeps texting, completely unfazed by the flames that have spread to her purse. So I rush over, but Ken pretty much flips out- turns on the sink full blast-" the blonde's arms make a wide gesture with the right arm coming up to rest upon Jane's shoulder. "and throws the purse in the sink. This, of course is the time Tracy actually looks up from her phone- also freaks out, grabs her purse and shoves Ken into me. All the while- the rest of the class is just watching. I put out the fire with the extinguisher and still no reaction. Unless you count Kenneth getting slapped by Tracy."

Jane let out a laugh while taking a sip from her glass. There was something addicting about the sensation that occurred as the hand upon her shoulder slip to the small of her back.

"I just, I don't know what's gotten into these kids." Maura set down her drink and looked to the brunette. "There's this whole world happening right in front of them and they don't even see it."

As they captured the other's gaze, the brunette let out, "A whole world huh..." It was more of a statement than a question. Maura was so close, but so far away, all at the same time. Jane couldn't help give in to what the blonde might have equated to a gravitational pull. A force in science that barely registers, but still causes us to fall. In this case, she just wanted to fall into Maura. Fall and never get up.

Their lips brushed gently. Jane had let go of her wine glass and lifted her fingers to the school teacher's cheek. Hesitation melted away as the contact progressed into a close embrace. Their soft reprieve broke slowly, foreheads touched with exhales escaping in synch.

"I see you."

Maura's breathe caught in her lungs Jane's words caressed her.

"I see you too."

Their gravity pulled once more, filled with relief only to be followed by a wave of need. Jane's hand drifted down the blonde's milky skin to the back of neck. She felt Maura everywhere and yet no where at all. This sensation, it held her there in arms and limbs as they melded and moved, only to meld again.

The school teacher was filled with the din of silence. Terror and safety fought amongst themselves in the backdrop while she offered subtle signs of encouragement. The tip of her tongue ventured to meet the brunettes as she felt her hair being adorned by the touch of another. Heart beat and body heat were all that registered as the fight within her surrendered to the foreign pulse that beat against hers. With hers.

Jane felt herself move further, and gather the blonde's body onto hers so they could settle against one-another. The heat was intoxicating and she never wanted it to end- but she needed to do this right.

Maura didn't know how she had stood being so cold for so long. She felt herself settle over the police officer, the pale red dress climbing softly up her thighs. They parted ever so slightly as the blonde felt the light touch of a hand sear over her hem. She wanted more, so much more and an ache over took her as she felt Jane pull away.

"You don't have to stop." The whisper felt painful against the silence that had overtaken them. A wisp of hair fell across Maura's forehead as the words escaped and foreheads rested against one-another.

"I need you to know that you aren't someone I take lightly." Jane murmured as she dipped her lips to the blonde's cheek.

The blonde shivered in the transition from warm to cold, until the warmth flushed against her skin once more. Jane's lips hovered centimeters away as Maura was led into a standing position.

Jane felt their knees touch and couldn't believe that she was able to not press the woman across from her against the closest wall, or onto the table top. She did her best to resist licking her lips as she brought her hand between them to brush the hair out of the blonde's face.

Maura leaned into the touch and exhaled. Just one date and it already felt like a few more inches apart were a million too many. Mathematical accuracy be damned.

"Even though all I want is you touching me right now.." the blonde trailed off as her eyes lowered to Jane's lips. "That's the nicest-"

She was cut off by a light kiss followed by the feeling of hot breath against her neck. "Maura."

"Yes Jane?" she whispered.

"Not touching you shouldn't be this hard."

The school teacher shuddered as she felt Jane nuzzle into the crook of her neck. What's the highest a person's body temperature can be before death? She was too distracted to try and remember.

"Let me stay? Just, so we don't have to stop. So we don't have to stop having this." Maura took Jane's hand gently into her own, weaving her fingers in-between the brunette's.

"I'm not sure if I could drive you even if I wanted to." The officer replied, squeezing the blonde's hand. "Can we sleep? I mean, can I sleep next to you? Today was a really long day and-"

Maura cut Jane off soundly, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. The contact persisted until they were forced to break for oxygen. "Of course you can." she whispered. "I want you to know that I don't take you lightly either."

Jane's grin was infectious as she led the woman in front of her to the bedroom at the end of the hall. The plates and glasses of wine were left long forgotten as the two crossed through the threshold, walking hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: After School Special 4/?

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: R for this chapter, NC-17 later

Summary: Maura and Jane meet in high school, but not as students.

Disclaimer: These characters are in no way mine. They belong to Tess Gerritson, TNT, and whoever. - I just wanted to put on a puppet show for some fan girls! But they are a little different with me. Cause I changed the world they live in.

Authors Note: This is a little AU fic that came to me in the middle of the night. I know I haven't updated "Newton's 3rd Law" in quiet some time, but I hope to find the inspiration to soon! Thank you to everyone who's read and commented!

Special Note: I am writing this after getting four wisdom teeth removed.. meaning I'm on prescription pain killers. Also meaning this could make perfect sense- no sense. But doing nothing for hours was driving me crazy :D

Maura grinned into the soft jersey fabric that had replaced the dress. She felt fingertips at her hips, and hot breath against the back of her neck. Everything had fallen away, leaving only these moments for the blonde to savor.

Jane stood close behind her, smoothing the fabric against the woman before her. The smell of jasmine filled her senses as she leaned forward to take in every sensation. Fingertips brushed under the t-shirts hem as she felt the contours of Maura's back, slowly moving over every plane as if to memorize every soft inch.

The blonde's breath caught as her companion's warmth over took her. The exploration of her skin was slow and gentle, hands slowly enveloping around her waste. The feeling, intoxicating, as she felt herself be slowly laid upon the bed. She nuzzled into the brunette's chest, appreciating the lack of fabric that Jane's tank top provided, as she was drawn closer.

The officer moved slowly as the mapped out every inch of the blonde with touches and slow kisses. Every curve was given attention and not a single sensation was rushed. She knew there would be time for more and that night was the time for this. Just this.

The fabric that covered their torsos had been deemed obsolete, as both had been lifted to past collar-bones, and had been discarded within seconds of one-another. The newly exposed plains of skin was explored as each lightly brushed palms, fingers, and tongues against the other's sensitive skin.

Maura sighed as she was lulled by Jane's tenderness, enjoying the languid kisses that graced her neck. Chaste touches were given and received until both women slipped into sleep, leaving not even an inch between them.

A stream of sunlight had settled over the bed, revealing tangled sheets and dormant forms, limbs intwined around one another. The school teacher stirred, surprised at the contrast of warm skin against crisp, cold sheets. The curve of her lip settled into a smile as she looked upon the sleeping brunette. The officer's nose was only an inch from hers and she couldn't help but slide a hand free to push a strand of Jane's thick hair behind her ear.

"Good morning." Jane whispered as she opened one eye.

Maura replied with a slow kiss. "Good morning."

The blonde was doing her best to believe that the morning was happening and that the night had been so wonderful. It was hard not to expect the other shoe to drop.

"Mmm.. I don't want to get up." Jane murmured into another kiss.

"It's Saturday, you don't have to." the blonde spoke as she wrapped a pale arm around Jane's tanned torso.

"Good." the brunette stretched and gathered her bed-mate closer.

A muffled gurgle filled the room.

"Though I'm not sure we can stay here forever..." Maura blushed a deep crimson as she looked down to her stomach.

"Breakfast?" the officer questioned as she shifted to kiss a trail from the blonde's neck to her flat stomach.

"Yes, please." Maura shifted quickly to an upright position to capture the brunette's lips. Clearly having another sort of meal in mind.

Jane smirked into the kiss, attempting not to give in to what could only be described as a sweet temptation. Slowly lifting to a semi-standing position, with one foot on the ground and the other leg bent upon the bed, the contact broke slowly. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over-hard." Maura pouted at the loss of warmth. "May I help?"

Jane examined the woman before her, clad only in blue, lace boy-shorts. "Will you behave?" The question was more directed at herself than the vision that was now looking at her on hands and knees.

"Define, behave? Because if you mean, will I conduct myself in a proper or specified way, I must be told what behavior is expected of me. Or how will I know what behavior is appropriate when my-" a slight pause.

"Girlfriend." Jane filled in the blank without a bat of an eye.

"Girlfriend," Maura's face broke into a child-like grin. "Is offering to make me breakfast after a wonderful first date."

The blonde was on her feet at that moment, a hand barely touching the brunette's shoulder as she let it travel over a tanned breast, and finally made sweeping contact over a rib. She couldn't help but admire the simple black panties the woman before her was sporting.

Her inspection was interrupted as a hand guided her chin up, bringing her eyes to lock with brown.

"To start," Jane smiled after chastely kissing the school teacher. "you should pick out a shirt to wear so I can _not_ burn the apartment down. Then I'll instruct you from there."

"These instructions Officer, would my indiscretions be considered... punishable offenses?"

The brunette's eyebrows flew up at the sound of Maura's obvious innuendo. "I- I think I'm gonna... get started on those eggs." Jane turned an about face before a blush overtook her entire face.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the officer's retreat as she turned to Jane's closet to see what shirt she might find.

It was all so surreal, Maura thought as she thumbed through button-up shirts and baseball jerseys. The whole night, being that close and not actually engaging in sexual intercourse. It was clear that they had both wanted to, but she thought it incredibly sweet and endearing that Jane was going to so much of an effort to prove that this was real for her, even without knowing any of the blonde's relationship issues. It was like the brunette just knew.

She brought out an extra police uniform button-up thoughtfully and slipped it over her shoulders. She left the buttons undone and let it rest against her skin. Perfect, she thought, plus, Jane hadn't told her it needed to be a closed shirt.

Jane had thrown herself into the task of breakfast, hoping to restrain herself from going back to the bedroom empty-handed. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep with Maura. No, that was most certainly not the case. But damn, she wanted this to work out and if a few nights of abstinence would cement the relationship- so be it.

As she watched the eggs slowly solidify on the pan she thought back to the blonde's face, and the split-second of sadness that had overtaken her expression when Jane had mentioned romantic relationships. She had only been discussing how fickle the students seemed to be, constantly flitting from partner to partner, but she could tell that the subject had struck a nerve in the science teacher. Jane didn't ever want to be associated with that look of sadness on her future lover's face, and she wanted the blonde to know it.

"So how come you're allowed to sport your epidermis in the kitchen?"

Jane instantly went rigid with desire as she heard Maura in the doorway behind her. Turning slowly, making sure not to drop the spatula in her hand, the brunette took in the vision before her. Maura, in her uniform shirt, parted and unbuttoned, with only the boy-shorts underneath- seductively leaning against the threshold.

The brunette gulped. Maura was not making this easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: After School Special 5/?

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: NC- 17 on this one, to be safe

Summary: Maura and Jane meet in high school, but not as students.

Disclaimer: These characters are in no way mine. They belong to Tess Gerritson, TNT, and whoever. - I just wanted to put on a puppet show for some fan girls! But they are a little different with me. Cause I changed the world they live in.

Authors Note: This is a little AU fic that came to me in the middle of the night. I know I haven't updated "Newton's 3rd Law" in quiet some time, but I hope to find the inspiration to soon!

Special Note: Second chapter attempted on pain killers after surgery :) whooo! Thank you everyone who has already read and commented on my last chapter :D I couldn't sleep a wink because of the pain and you all made my night!

Jane's eyes trailed down, following the line of loose buttons. The curve of Maura's breasts was unmistakable against the black fabric. The sight of her toned legs and smooth stomach really hit her for the first time, standing in the midst of broad-day light. The realization instantly made her a little self-conscious as she realized she was cooking in nothing more than black underwear. The science teacher's hair had even managed to muss in an adorable fashion, most of it hanging delicately over the honey-combed blonde's right shoulder.

All concern for her own appearance melted away as she saw the expression that was pouring into her. It was filled with lust that was slackening into pure adoration. Something that made the brunette blush fiercely, and want to look back at the task at hand.

She had been cooking something, hadn't she?

"Please, don't look away." Maura spoke, half a command, half plea. She wasn't prepared for the moment to pass, for Jane's eyes to leave her. She needed Jane to see her.

The officer felt flesh and fabric press against her shoulder and back. She looked to the side to catch hazel eyes gleaming at her, and lips capturing her own. Her world shifted as palms had found their way against her breasts, the warmth serenaded by the echo of a spatula hitting the floor of the small, sun-kissed kitchen.

Jane's mind became aware just long enough to click the burner to "off" as she gave in to Maura's advances. The kiss ran deeper as the brunette demanded control of the situation by backing the blonde against a nearby counter. She felt fingers rake through her hair and enjoyed the sensation of grandeur as the teacher's left leg lifted and wrapped around her hip.

Maura let out a moan, completely elated with the contact. Almost more so as the cold counter pressed into her tailbone. She tightened the grip of her leg upon her aggressor and felt the fabric of the uniform shift away from her breasts. She could feel it all at the same time, yet every sensation seemed to hold isn't own timeline. Breath hit her neck, while fingertips grazed the hem of blue fabric that still clung at her hips. Lips captured her skin, just above the collar-bone, and were followed by teeth. One after another, yet all at once.

She needed so much more.

Jane scarcely knew what she was about as parted the shirt and slid it down the teacher's shoulders. She stole a glance at the flesh it revealed. So different in the light, she thought. So perfect. Her hand had traveled down to the lace that held her exploration at bay, but instead of removing it, Jane pressed her thigh to the point where her knee could touch the cabinet behind the blonde.

Maura's breathing hitched as pressure was applied against her. Jane's lips had found hers once more, while the brunette's left hand kneaded into her newly exposed breast, clasping the nipple between the base of the thumb and forefinger. The other hand, grasping down on her hip, as Jane's thigh threatened to lift her higher. The act of friction, delicious, as she lost herself to the tongue that wished to meld into her own.

Jane felt another surge of dominance as she hoisted the teacher onto the counter, replacing her thigh with her midsection. The move hadn't even seemed to register with Maura, as she quickly wrapped both legs around the barely clothed officer.

The brunette shifted her attentions to the blonde's left breast, at first, lightly capturing the nipple between her lips, to hungrily nipping it in between the lashings of her tongue.

Maura threw her head back at the sensation, that was followed by a strengthened grip on her hips. Even just the fabric to skin contact against Jane's stomach was intoxicating. She wanted to fabric gone, she wanted it gone now. To the point where she removed the vice grip of her legs from Jane's waste and pushed the brunette back. Jane stood, still lost in a haze of lust, as she found she was no longer against Maura, but instead witnessing her peel off the blue lace that had separated them all this time.

Her mouth froze agape in lust and wonderment.

"Notice I'm still wearing your shirt Officer." Maura smirked as held the small blue garment on the end of her forefinger. She new that Jane wanted to take it slow, but it was just too damn hard.

Jane regained her confident composure and drew closer, "I also said I'd instruct you further on the rules to come." She managed the words, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the one piece of Maura she hadn't tasted yet.

"Can I plea ignorance?" the teacher queried coyly.

"I don't think you're capable of that in any situation." The officer replied bluntly. Both aware that the blonde new exactly what she was doing.

It would have been so easy. So painstakingly easy to physically demonstrate just how much the science teacher meant to her. Those eyes, those lips, belly, and limbs. So easy. But instead, Jane rallied her senses and drew the blonde off the counter, anchoring Maura over her hips. She kissed the blonde tenderly as she slowly lowered her down to a standing position.

Once the contact had naturally come to an end, the brunette turned back to the stove and began the flame again.

"Breakfast should be done soon." A smirk quickly trailed over Jane's lips. She couldn't even imagine the expression that was crossing Maura's.

"I'll go get you a shirt." The school teacher did her best to sound crestfallen, but her tone still dripped with breathy desire. In any other situation, she would have stormed out of the room for being teased in such a manner. But she had to admire Jane's determination to wait and her self-control that might actually make that happen.

The wine glasses from the evening were glistening on the counter, freshly dried, and the light streaming in from the window had stretched onto the floor. Their feet brushed playfully under the table as the last morsel of breakfast was consumed. Identical grins had plastered themselves across equally delighted faces.

Maura leaned upon her palm as she outstretched her foot once more to glide over the brunette's ankle. The teacher couldn't help but bite her lip in the process. The unrelenting tension between them had melted into warm, buttery cliche. They had spoken lightly about the evening to come and they're plans. The blonde had admitted that she had no where in particular to be and was instantly invited to the high school football game Jane was required to oversee. The blonde had attempted to mask her eagerness to accept but the brightness in her eyes had betrayed her, like it had so many times before.

"I can't promise it'll be anything spectacular, I mean their record is kind of iffy this year but-"

The science teacher cut her with a soft kiss in the midst of a fluid motion to obtain more coffee for the both of them. "Will you get to sit in the stands during the game? I mean, since you are working."

Jane could hear the pleasant sound of her cup being filled. "Frost and Korsak are supposed to be there, so I imagine for at least half the game or so I will." the brunette turned sideways in her chair to receive her warm mug.

"You really don't have to do that." she whispered in sincerity, taking the green cup into her hands.

"I know, but I wanted to." the blonde leaned in once more, delivering a chaste kiss.

Jane hummed against soft lips, bringing Maura onto her lap. This kiss evolved, much to the blondes delight, but was cut short once more. "You know what?" Jane asked.

"What?" she sighed contently, leaning her forehead against the brunettes.

"If I'm gonna be showing you off tonight, we should get you cleaned up." The officer grinned as she playfully ruffled blonde hair.

Maura put on the best offended expression she could muster, holding her mouth agape. "Why Officer Jane Rizzoli! I never!" the blonde sat back onto Jane's knees and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I think you'll forgive me." the brunette smirked as she gathered the blonde into a bridal style hold and stood up. The look on her face could only be described as triumphant as Maura playfully kicked and tugged at the fabric of the brunette's tank top, attempting to put up a fight.

"Ahhh! Jane! Put me down!" Laughter emanating from both parties echoed down the hall as the officer made her way towards the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: After School Special 6/?

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: NC- 17

Summary: Maura and Jane meet in high school, but not as students.

Disclaimer: These characters are in no way mine. They belong to Tess Gerritson, TNT, and whoever. - I just wanted to put on a puppet show for some fan girls! But they are a little different with me. Cause I changed the world they live in.

Authors Note: This is a little AU fic that came to me in the middle of the night. I know I haven't updated "Newton's 3rd Law" in quiet some time, but I hope to find the inspiration to soon!

Special Note: Confession time, this is my first attempt at smut. But I feel pretty good about his :)

Maura had resided in her apartment for the rest of the day. The warmth and affection, not to mention the foreplay, made Jane take stock of what had happened in such a short period of time. She stood at the gate, like a century from a different time, and looked out over the crowd. Even though the sounds were grating, her world was silent as she took in her new reality. As she took in Maura.

The shower had lasted for over an hour, several hours of channel surfing followed, which was accompanied by cuddling together under a thick blanket on her couch. This of course led to more making out and teasing. A whole day of "almost." The officer was pretty sure another second might kill her.

Jane imagined what would happen the next time they were alone and she swore she could feel her pupils dilate.

"Hey Jane." Frost made his way through the crowd of high schoolers towards. "How's everything on this end?"

The brunette looked around, half-smiling, at the chaos brewing around her while the game began. "How do you think?"

The fellow officer smiled at the sarcasm and Jane's unusually cheery tone. "So, Ms. Isles greeted me from the stands earlier. It's not every game that a member of the faculty comes out to the stadium. I hope she doesn't have any expectations of us winning." The suggestiveness in his tone was unmistakable.

Now was as good a time as ever. "I told her as much, but it's not like I could turn down bringing a hot date." The brunette couldn't for the life of her suppress the grin that followed that statement.

"Aaeh!" he jested playfully while taking a friendly swing at her arm. "Good to hear it! And I'm not just saying that because Korsak owes me fifty bucks."

"You two are ridiculous." Jane smirked. Her taxed senses felt a great sense of relief as the last gaggle of teenagers shuffled through the gate.

"Since I suppose you _might_ have something to do with the recent beer money I've come into, how about I take over for an hour or so. I think she saved a seat for you."

"And this is why we're friends." the officer flashed a smile and quickly turned on her heal. "Remind me to buy you a round sometime soon Barry!"

A laugh erupted from him in response. "Just don't screw it up!"

Maura felt her cheeks warm as she saw Jane come up the stands. There was something about her uniform against a crowd that made her shiver, though she had to admit it was possible that it was just Jane in the uniform.

"So how badly are we losing?" the brunette asked while taking the seat beside her girlfriend.

"The game just started." Maura blinked, puzzled by the question.

"Exactly." Jane flashed a smile at the blonde's way, chuckling at the adorable expression that had crossed her companion's face.

Maura blushed as she felt the officer's hand lacing into her own. The rest of the game just seemed like a blur every-time Jane was able to sit next to her or jump next to her, on the rare occasion the team scored.

The last roar of the crowd died out as they descended down the stairs. Their hands dangled next to one another, barely touching. The clink of the lock to the field gave a satisfied clink. The movement following was a surprise to both of them.

Maura teetered upon the concessions counter as she was shoved further back against the metal shade that had closed an hour before. The stadium had been vacated and the lights had dimmed. The needy whimper that escaped the blonde contrasted with the silence, in what seemed to be deafening proportions.

Jane didn't even bother internalizing excuses for her actions. She had offered to lock up for Grant that night, in a manner that may have exceeded eagerness. As she lost herself in the science teachers contours, she managed to consider how much space there was at her disposal. Before she knew it she had hoisted the blonde so that she was straddling her midsection, moving her against every available surface until the brunette stumbled into the field. Only then were Maura's feet allowed to graze the ground.

She shivered at the contact of the wet grass upon her skin, her heels long forgotten upon the concrete at the base of the stands. Her breathing could hardly keep up with the assault of the woman's lips against hers.

A sigh of wondrous relief left her as she felt herself lowered to the ground. Maura did not care that the clothes she had dawned that afternoon were going to be ruined, though it helped that they were Jane's.

The officer could feel the skin beneath her flush into the shade of red she had discovered only the night before. The glow of the inhabitants of the sky against that marvel, made her withdrawal, just barely an inch, so brunette could see her.

The clothes that had covered the blonde were barely hanging on. The long t-shirts' hem had migrated to the edge of Maura's collar bone, while the black leggings had been peeled almost to the knees. Quick work had been made, but there was still so much more to do. The way the

teacher's skin glowed, it was if she had stumbled upon a marble statue... Minus the heaving chest and-

The train of thought ended as she felt Maura move underneath her, slowly rising to meet her lips; reassuring her to continue.

Maura was in awe of the contradictions that the woman on top of her embodied. She could be both slow and demanding, confident and shy, and- God she wanted this so badly. But another part of her wanted to flip the officer over and take her first.

Jane bared down upon her, tan skin contrasting against the glow of the night. Hands had pressed between her thighs, and lips had come to claim naked skin. The bra laid feet away, completely dismembered.

The officer could feel her uniform being unbuttoned and loosened, clearly Maura was not distracted enough.

Jane grinned as she slid her hand down the blonde's torso, using the other support herself above Maura's beautiful, writhing form.

The teacher felt the brunette move her lips from her own and reveled in their trail down her jawline and neck. The hand that had begun to migrate was deliciously close to what Maura had wanted since the first time their hands had touched.

Soft flesh covered the blonde's body as the sensation of the grass beneath her fully registered. She welcomed the cool blades against her skin as her body temperature spiked at the feeling of fingers against damp, red cotton. The mere friction elicited a soft primal plea from parted lips.

The officer's touch, at first passive, progressed into a heated repetition, circling the arousal beneath cotton fabric. It lasted for what seemed a second before Maura's right leg had kicked free from the black fabric and lifted, in attempt to capture her lover and usher her closer. To fulfill the unspoken promise of more.

Jane moved her shoulders forward, needing no further encouragement, and initiated a hungry kiss while simultaneously pushing fabric aside and plunging into Maura.

A wave crashed through both of them as they were completely overtaken by the need to submerge themselves in one another. Maura gasped for breath and clutched for reality as her awareness dove into a tailspin. Jane's tongue against hers forced her to remain aware amidst the hedonistic atmosphere.

The blonde's mind scattered to the wind as the shock of Jane's fingers pumped in and out of her, curling and lingering at all the right moments, took over her. She forced herself to dominate the kiss in order to delay the orgasm building inside of her. She couldn't allow the feeling to end. It had to last forever.

Jane persisted with increasing levels of intensity. The slickness that adorned Maura's center was something to behold and she had no intention of leaving it anytime soon. She was even more turned on by the blonde's attempt at dominance. When she felt a hand try to get to her belt, the brunette buried her face into the blonde's neck. All the while slowing her pace, retracting her hand to caress the excited nub that stood in defiance against soft fingertips.

The science teacher withstood the urge to buck forward and instead worked skilled hands at the task of quickly undoing and pushing down Jane's slacks.

The brunette let out a breath as she felt warm fingers push past the barriers and into her core. But she could not forget what she had set out to do, she had to push further. Harder. Both shifted to exchange a vivacious kiss, almost missing one another.

Bucking into each-other, they feverishly fought the need to let go. The kiss hurried and deepened urging the other to give in. Maura's free hand had moved long ago to grasp at Jane's side, now attempted to press against the ground to offer enough force to top the mess of dark curls that pressed against her.

Jane gasped as her lover succeeded, pinning her onto the green ground. Maura's tongue had left her own and had begun to encircled Jane's nipple through the black, cotton bra that was still clasped around flesh. The blonde retracted her hand from the officer's folds and began to softly shift fingers back and forth near the very surface, intermediately burying deep within. The rhythm quickly matched the movement that still persisted inside of her.

Both so close.

Jane's teeth quickly found the blonde's neck, to lay a hasty claim upon alabaster skin.

"Jane... God- Jane."

The brunette wanted to claim victory at the sign of apparent surrender but was surprised with her own admission as fingers brushed the exact spot she needed. Equal weakness and tension brought them both to their side's as they continued to thrust into and caress the other. Legs held fast against another as free hands roamed everywhere their lips could not reach.

Muscles went rigid as the last strokes were taken against flesh. The warmth rose from their toes to their lips as tongues found one another once more. Without another second, orgasm tore through them within moments of the other.

They crashed together, anchoring their bodies as if in fear they might blow away into the blackness. Once breathe returned to their bodies, languid kisses and touches were exchanged. Identical smiles filled with affection and satisfaction played across joined lips, their chests still rising and falling from lingering adrenaline.

As hands found one-another, they laid back in the grass. Their pleasure masked in the darkness of night.


End file.
